


'til next time

by yuwins



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blowjobs, Demon, M/M, Murder, Serial Killer, Smut, Thigh-Riding, dom byeongkwan, handjobs, has graphic themes, no fluff at all here fellas, sub sehyoon, wowkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwins/pseuds/yuwins
Summary: Sehyoon is a psychotic serial killer who gets bossed around by his horny demon, Byeongkwan





	'til next time

Sehyoon took slow strides along the pavement, his long legs dragging out each step as though he were carefully calculating each movement. The streetlights flickered and the cold breeze struck his bloody cheek. In his hand, a lock of short red hair. The atmosphere was extremely eerie but that was right up his ally. 

_“P-please, let me go. I promise I won’t tell anyone please just let me free.” The boy struggled under Sehyoon’s hold. When he saw his pleads were to no avail, he remembered a strategy he learned on TV in which telling a murderer personal details about your life significantly increases the chances of them freeing you. “My name is Kang Yuchan, I’m 19 years old, I have 3 cats and a guinea pig, I’m currently studying to be a-“ his attempt was cut short by Sehyoon slitting his throat with a small knife. “Not anymore,” a wicked smile spread across Sehyoon’s face as he watched the younger boy gasp for air as blood gushed out of the wound. When the boy finally died, a rush of guilt took over Sehyoon’s body. He loved the thrill of killing, of watching the life drain out of someone’s eyes. The power he had over his victims. But…he didn’t want to do it. The desire he felt was something he didn’t want. He just had it._

_There are four types of serial killers. To put it in simple terms, there are those who receive sexual gratification from dominating their victims, those who set out to kill a specific target, those who gain pleasure from torturing their victims, and then there are visionary killers. In other words, psychopaths. They, unlike most people, aren’t born with a little angel on their shoulder. They have their own personal little devil. Sehyoon’s came in the form of something between a whore and the kool-aid man._

_"Kill him, Sehyoon.” Byeongkwan’s voice lingered in Sehyoon’s conscience, the words repeating themselves constantly, getting jumbled up from all the back and forth until it turns into something like “kiss him, Sehyoon.” So, he did. Sehyoon leaned down, closed Yuchan’s eyes, and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He then cut off a lock of hair to make sure he never forgot the young boy’s innocence.  
“You did good, Sehyoon.” And just like that, Byeongkwan leaves. _

Once Sehyoon entered his small, mess of an apartment, he took his white bloody shirt off, rolled into a ball, and threw it into the dirty laundry hamper as if it were an ordinary piece of clothing. He grabbed an apple and sliced it with the very knife he just used to suck the life out of a teenager. His toned body flexed as he plopped himself onto his couch, turning on the news. He knew what he was waiting for. He crossed his leg over his lap, taking a bite into the lightly blood-coated apple. “Come on…” he anxiously whispered to himself, his eyes adjusting to the flickering of the bright images on the tv. The apartment was dark, so the brightness of the screen started to give him a headache. Suddenly, a loud high-pitched screech rang in his ears, prompting him to drop his half apple and bring his hands to his head. He pulled at his hair harshly as he screamed out. His face red, he began to rock back and forth, still tugging at his hair. He choked out a sob, “please. Please no more.” He was shaking, uncontrollably sobbing on the floor. He looked up at the demon, grabbed the knife and lunged towards him, stabbing him right in the stomach and then threw himself back on the floor.

“Pathetic,” Byeongkwan scoffed, taking the knife out in one quick motion. “Get up. Now.” Sehyoon looked up at his demon, his vision clouded from his tears. Byeongkwan swiftly gripped his hand around Sehyoon’s neck, forcing him to get up. Keeping his hold on Sehyoon, his eyes turned even darker than they already were. “You know what happens when you don’t comply.” His low growl sent shivers down Sehyoon’s spine. Tightening his grip around Sehyoon’s throat, he inched his face closer to his. “Maybe you’re waiting to be fucked like the little slut that you are. Will that teach you to listen to me when I tell you something?” Byeongkwan loosened his grip around his neck, using his other hand to stick his 2 fingers in Sehyoon’s mouth. Sehyoon’s teary eyes glistened as he began to suck on the digits in his mouth. “Such a pretty baby,” Byeongkwan whispered, letting go of the position he had on Sehyoon. His neck was bruised. “tsk tsk. Now everyone is going to know what a little slut you are.” He chuckled as he suddenly pushed his fingers deeper into Sehyoon’s mouth, causing the taller to gag. Byeongkwan looked down and saw a puddle in Sehyoon’s jeans. “Oh baby, I haven’t even touched you and you’re already so eager to cum,” he took his fingers out of Sehyoon’s mouth and then put them into his own. He sucked off the taste of Sehyoon’s saliva, drool trailing down his neck and onto his exposed chest. He grabbed a hold of Sehyoon’s hair and crashed their lips together. Lust took over both of them as Byeongkwan pushed Sehyoon down onto the couch and straddled over him. The kisses were sloppy but passionate and with each passing second, Sehyoon felt himself getting harder and harder. Byeongkwan began to rock his hips against Sehyoon’s, groaning at the friction. Sehyoon whined and moaned softly, a pained look evident on his face. Byeongkwan found pleasure in this and grinded against him even harder, causing Sehyoon to whimper out. “Does it hurt, baby?” Byeongkwan doesn’t wait for a response, thrusting hard again immediately after asking. “Do you want me to take off your pants?” he teased, pinching at Sehyoon’s perky nipple. “y-yes please,” Sehyoon frantically said, running his hands up Byeongkwan’s bare torso. With a final thrust, Sehyoon threw his head back, his breath shaky. Byeongkwan then got up and stretched his back. “Well, I'll see you later, Sehyoon.” He began to walk towards the door. “N-no wait. Please,” Sehyoon cried out. A smirk plastered on Byeongkwan’s face. He loved the way his little whore begged for him. He turned back around to face Sehyoon, a cocky expression on his face as he analyzed Sehyoon’s tear-stained, swollen face. “I’m bored now,” is all he said.  
Sehyoon scurried to Byeongkwan, getting on his knees once he reached him. He unzipped Byeongkwan’s pants and pulled them down in a panic, desperate to take his thick cock into his warm mouth. “Not so fast, baby.” Sehyoon nodded slowly and began to palm at Byeongkwan’s rock hard length. He pressed his face against the clothed dick, taking in the scent and licking at it. “Please,” he looked up at Byeongkwan’s smug face. The demon quickly whipped his cock out and shoved it into Sehyoon’s mouth. Having no mercy, he rapidly began to fuck the warm hole, pulling at Sehyoon’s hair. His short and erratic moans filled the air as he continued to thrust into Sehyoon’s mouth. The sight of the man on his knees choking on his cock was enough to make him release his load. “Swallow it, bitch,” Byeongkwan muttered, slapping Sehyoon’s face with his freshly-sucked member. Sehyoon obliged, sticking out his tongue to show Byeongkwan that he obeyed his command. 

//

Sehyoon was like jelly underneath Byeongkwan’s touch. “Shut up, you irritate me,” Byeongkwan covered Sehyoon’s mouth, muffling his moans, as he continued to scissor his fingers in his tight asshole. Sehyoon thrust his hips upwards, not being able to control the wave of pleasure hitting his body. Byeongkwan, stuck in a third finger, causing Sehyoon to roll his eyes back as he bit down on his bottom lip to prohibit his scream from escaping. He didn’t want to upset Byeongkwan. 

When Byeongkwan felt that Sehyoon was stretched enough, he harshly grabbed him by the hips and placed him on his lap. “You’re going to wish you never stabbed me,” Byeongkwan whispered into Sehyoon’s ear, biting onto his lobe. Sehyoon, like a dog in heat, quickly rubbed himself against Byeongkwan’s thigh, gasping for air as he went harder. Byeongkwan grabbed Sehyoon by the neck with both his hands, “I’m in charge here, got it?” Sehyoon nodded his head quickly, halting his movements. Completely raw, Byeongkwan positioned himself at Sehyoon’s entrance and thrust upwards, hard. Sehyoon yelped out, throwing his arms around Byeongkwan’s neck, burying his face in his shoulder. Byeongkwan was an extremely inconsistent lover, at times being gentle and then suddenly ramming deep and hard into Sehyoon. He loved how the surprises always made Sehyoon scream for him louder. Sehyoon kept his face in Byeongkwan’s shoulder, his drool making its way down the devil’s back. Sehyoon’s eyes stayed closed as Byeongkwan continued to fuck upwards, groaning and breathing harshly as he came close to cumming. “Look at me,” he ordered and it took all of Sehyoon’s power to face Byeongkwan. The dominant observed how Sehyoon’s face was swollen and covered in spit, how his eyes rolled back and how he moaned like a bitch. With a final push, Byeongkwan finished inside Sehyoon’s wet hole. Sehyoon hadn’t cum yet so Byeongkwan took his cock out and placed Sehyoon’s backside on the bed. He knew how much Sehyoon loved to suck his dick so he forced open his pink, swollen lips and slowly put it in his hot mouth. He let Sehyoon suck at his own pace as he jerked himself off, moaning and sending vibrations through Byeongkwan’s cock. At last, Sehyoon released into his hand and laid there trying to catch his breath. Byeongkwan took Sehyoon’s fingers into his mouth, licking up the cum and staring into his eyes. 

“’til next time, Sehyoon.”

And with that, he was gone. 

But he would always come back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the first SMUT SMUT i've written so please excuse me if it's not too good aaaa i made this for my best friend and loml Luna since she had requested it hehe ily luna 5ever. Please support me with kudos! I love knowing people like what i write, it encourages me to keep creating more content :))
> 
> Twitter: @dobunny127
> 
> feel free to send me a message!
> 
> <333333
> 
> p.s. 
> 
> might write more since byeongkwan always comes back ;)


End file.
